Wallace and Clyde
Wallace and Clyde, also known as Catastrophe, were the main villains of the show. In the episode Wallace and Clyde a Grand Day Out they become rehabilitated. They are both employees and owners at The Domain, a store where you can purchase superhero comic books and merchandise. Kaz and Oliver are their best customers, but what they don't know is that Wallace and Clyde are actually super villains that want to infiltrate Mighty Med and destroy all the superheroes in it. They also want revenge on Horace Diaz. Its revealed they were previously a single near all powerful supervillain known as Catastrophe, however they were defeated and split in two, leaving them dimmer and nearly powerless. They intend to retake the other half of the Amulet, the Dyad of Nebulon, which will restore them to their original form. Wallace and Clyde are both the co-owners of The Domain, a comic book store and are the main villains of Season 1. In the episode Wallace and Clyde a Grand Day Out they get out of Mighty Max and prove to Horace Diaz to be good guys. Personality At first, they both appear simply very strict on rules at the comic book store and somewhat jerkish towards their customers, as well as quite nerdy, uncaring and a bit dim. However, it's been revealed that they are secretly villains that want to get kill all the superheroes in the world, destroy Mighty Med and get revenge on Horace Diaz for wiping their memories of Mighty Med. Of the two Wallace appears to be the smarter and more serious brother, while Clyde is the more aloof and comedic of the two. Powers and Abilities *'Symbol Power' - When their powers are activated their eyes light up and a swirl-like pattern grows on their foreheads. ** Disintegration - When working together or separately, they appear to be able to ignite/disintergrate anything. ** Melting - It is unknown if Wallace has this power but Clyde was able to melt an action figure. Weakness * Glasses - Clyde's glasses can block his powers so he must removed them to use his powers. Since Wallace doesn't have glasses, this weakness doesn't apply to him. Appearances *Season 1 **Saving the People Who Save People **Sm’oliver’s Travels **Alan's Reign of Terror **Lockdown **The Friend of My Friend Is My Enemy **Night of the Living Nightmare **Copy Kaz **Are You Afraid of the Shark? **There's a Storm Coming *Season 2 **The Claw Prank Redemption **Wallace and Clyde: A Grand Day Out *Season 3 **Unknown Trivia * They write fanfictions about themselves and bikini girl vampire hunters that make them sandwiches when they want. * Wallace seems to be the brighter of the two. *They couldn't get into medical school because Clyde failed his test. *It's been revealed that Horace erased their memories of where Mighty Med is, and then erased Wallace's memory of him erasing their memories. * Wallace once tried to be good, but ended up being evil permanently when the kids ate all his sandwich during Oliver's surprise party, which was all the food they had due to spending it all on car polish (despite not having a car). * They were once one super villain named Catastrophe. * The Annihilator finds them completely incompetent and annoying. Because of this, he never lets them sit at the "cool villains" table. * Wallace and Clyde were the only other people besides Kaz and Oliver who knew Skylar was working for the Annihilator. * They could be a supervillain parody of Ronnie Raymond and Martin Stein, two humans who can fuse into the superhero Firestorm. * They turn good in Wallace and Clyde a Grand Day Out. Gallery